


I Set Fire to Our Bed

by shinysylver



Series: Shattered [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: kink_bingo, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve won't be ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Set Fire to Our Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Orgasm Denial/Control**. Thanks to [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/) for the support and beta. The title is from the Florence and the Machine song "Kiss with a Fist."

Steve leaned forward, rested his elbows on his desk, and stared out into the common area, where Danny was leaning against the computer table chatting with Chin. He seemed to be enjoying himself, just like earlier that morning when Steve had watched him greet Kono cheerily, but not Steve. He wouldn’t even look at Steve. They’d been at work for six hours without a single glance in his direction and it was driving Steve crazy. It had been all he could do not to just grab Danny and yank him around until he couldn't help but look at Steve. He wasn't invisible, damn it, and he didn't appreciated being treated as such.

Steve shifted in his chair, relishing the slight ache from the pounding Danny had given him two nights ago. No matter how hard Danny tried to ignore him, that ache was real, and just thinking about how he’d gotten it had kept Steve half hard all weekend. But apparently not Danny, no, Danny was too good to even look at Steve.

Finally, Steve decided that he’d had enough. If Danny wanted to pretend Steve didn't exist he was just going to have to take drastic measures. He waited until he saw Danny go into the file room and then made his move. He slipped in behind him, quickly closing the door and effectively blocking Danny’s exit out.

Steve felt a momentary thrill of triumph when Danny turned and looked at him in surprise, but it faded as soon as Danny’s eyes slipped back down to the folders in his hands.

Steve gritted his teeth. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" Danny asked in shock, finally meeting Steve's eyes. " _I_ sure as hell don't have a problem. What's yours?"

"You," Steve said, moving angrily forward. "I'm good enough to fuck but not to look at? Is that right?"

"You don't even want to go there," Danny growled. He tossed the folders aside and pulled himself up to his full height. "You might get a kick out of manipulating me--"

"Me? Manipulate you?" Steve laughed bitterly as he loomed over Danny, doing his best to emphasize their height difference. "What about you? You bring Rachel out with the team every fucking week? What the hell is that?"

Danny glared up at Steve, his eyes flashing with anger. Steve met his gaze with the same intensity, relishing the attention. He didn't care how mad Danny was, at least he was fucking looking at him. They stood there for several minutes, neither one willing to back down, when finally the moment broke and Danny reached up, grabbed Steve's hair and yanked him roughly forward into a brutal kiss.

Steve moaned against Danny's lips before pulling back and dropping quickly to his knees. He unfastened Danny's pants and pushed them down over his hips so that Danny’s cock sprung forward, hard and leaking. Steve kept his eyes trained up at Danny’s face as he swallowed Danny’s cock down in one quick motion. He began to bob his head, enjoying the feel of Danny’s dick as it bumped his throat, but even better was the naked look of pleasure on Danny's face. That look was for Steve.

Danny began to thrust his hips forward, driving his cock into Steve’s mouth and Steve loosened his jaw and let him, his own erection straining painfully against his pants. He kept his eyes locked on Danny’s until, gripped by pleasure, Danny’s head fell back and his eyes closed.

Steve couldn’t have that. Danny had to be looking at _him_ or else he was just another mouth. Hell, he could be _her_ mouth. Steve reached up and grabbed Danny’s hips in a firm grip to stop the thrusts and slowly dragged his teeth down the length of Danny’s cock. Danny hissed and grabbed Steve’s hair, tugging angrily, but he was watching again and that was all that mattered.

Eventually, Steve felt Danny’s muscles begin to tense and knew that he was close. He pulled all the way back, letting Danny’s dick pop wetly out of his mouth, and pressed his fingers firmly against Danny’s perineum.

“What the hell,” Danny asked, breathing rapidly and trying to reach down to stroke his own cock.

Steve smacked his hand away and pulled up Danny’s pants, refastening them awkwardly around his erection. “Why don’t you go home and let your wife take care of that?”

Danny clenched his fist and Steve half expected to be hit, but instead he pushed Steve aside heading for the door.

“Oh, and Danny?” Steve called after him. “Try not to think of me when you come.”

Danny slammed the door behind him, leaving Steve alone on the floor with nothing but a raging hard on and a sense of vindictive accomplishment to keep him company.


End file.
